A fine line between Black and Mckinnon
by Apriljuliann
Summary: Names are all different. They all have different Latin terms and symbols. But what really defies a name is your status. At least that was how it always was with Sirius Orion Black. Names meant everything living with the wealthy. You're known or you're nothing. Buried deep in a hidden personality he is alone. But then a blonde haired blue eyed girl changes his view in things.


"MUUUM!" Marlene yelled running through the house. "WHERE'S MY TRANSFIGURATION TEXTBOOK!" Her long blonde hair flowed around her as she dashed around from room to room looking for her school supplies.

"It's on the table love! Do hurry please you don't want to be late on your first day!" Mrs. Mckinnon hollard.

Marlene let out a long whimper and jumped onto her bed with a puff. She sighed, "Wouldn't dream of it."

After all she had waited 11 years of her life for this. The Mckinnon family had been going and becoming Intelligent witches and wizards at Hogwarts since the beginning.

A school where at the age of 11 you'ld go and learn incredible things that involved a special ability. Magic. Magic flows in your veins almost like an energy. People like these are known as witches and wizards, and are let into a world of magic and mystery. But those who are born without magic in their blood are called Muggles, or ungifted humans. Humans hidden from a world of what they would call the impossible. But even muggle borns could be born with a gift.

The school Hogwarts would become a popular school for many witches and Wizards coming to learn what was the beginning of a long enchanted life in the wizarding world.

Hogwarts has four main Houses. Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. Ravenclaw was Marlene's goal. The house was made for the intellegent and mysterious. "How can I NOT get in mother, I'm smarter than most of these prats!" 7 year old Marlene had said to her mother. She had to continue the tradition of her family. For every generation, Mckinnon family members would always get into Ravenclaw. It was her goal to continue her family's tradition. That was the only way she could prove her family that she was as smart as them.

* * *

"Mr. Black your luggage are down in the dining hall by the entrance." The house elf Kreacher spoke while politely knocking on Sirius's door.

...

"Mr. Black, do please come out you're going to miss the train."

...

"Mr. Black? Mr. Black I need you out here immediately so you can eat your full breakfast without having to rush."

…

Kreacher apparated into Sirius's room with a loud popping noise. To his astonishment, Sirius Black lay snoring on his bed, broomstick in hand, and his jet black hair fanned all around him.

"Mr. Black! You must wake up or else you'll miss breakfast and the train!"

A loud thud echoed up the stairs. another, and another. "KREACHER! I will personally kick you out of this house if you don't have Sirius up and by the door by the time I reach his room!" It was Sirius's mother, Walburga Cygnus Black.  
She was the real woman that made the last name Black so known to the wizarding world. If things didn't go her way, life as a witch or wizard would become a living hell. She was almost like a mafia boss that owned the whole black market. Don't pay, you'll disappear as fast as a new cleansweep 1 broomstick would on the first day.

Sirius knew had no chance of being ready and by the door when she reached the top of the stairs. He suddenly jumped up and pushed a surprised Kreacher to the floor as he ran towards the balcony in his room.

"Get back here you unrighteous kid!" Kreacher yelled lunging at Sirius. Sirius gave a yelp in fright and scrambled to unlock the french doors. His heart beating in his ears.

"Stay away from me!" Sirius screeched. Unable to open the doors he grabbed his broom and ran as fast as he could to the nearest window.

Boom.  
The door burst open and there stood Walburga Black. Clad in her dark grey coat and velvet red boots. "Kreacher you worthless piece of scum! You were suppose to get him ready and out the door!"

Walburga cracked her knuckles and walked toward Sirius, reaching him in four long strides. Sirius cowered before his mother, knowing that he wouldn't end up at the train station without a bruise or two.


End file.
